Pool Party
by X-MenPunk
Summary: X-Men Have A pool Party DUH!!


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men I'm not making a profit and you know the rest  
  
A/N: I was inspired by a fic I read called Poolish Party it was a Zelda fic,  
  
Reviews: Yes I don't care what they say.  
Scene: X-Men in the rec room bored out of their minds.  
  
Logan: I can't stand it I need something to do NOW!!  
  
Jean: We all do.  
  
Remy: The Cajuns got it let's have a party. a pool party.  
  
Scott: We have to ask the Prof. first. (By that time every body was up and getting their bathing suits)  
  
Scene: Scott at the lab getting Hank and Bobby.  
  
Scott: Hey guys we're having a pool party if you want to join? (At that moment the two rushed to get their swimsuits.) Is that all right Charles?  
  
Prof.: Yes perfectly fine I need some sun my self.  
  
Scene: Guys Locker room  
  
Bobby: I can't wait to get in that water!  
  
Hank: Maybe you'll melt.  
  
Bobby: You know I can change. You don't think I sleep like this do you?  
  
Lucas: It was a joke Frosty. Just chill.  
  
Remy: I hope it's warmer then usual.  
  
Logan: We all do.  
  
Alex: We should have a beach bash next time.  
  
Lucas: Yah that would be great.  
  
Scott: but all the gals would want to do is lay down and sunbath.  
  
Bobby: They could do that here but they don't.  
  
Scott: That's because they can be thrown into the pool but not at the beach.  
  
Bobby: So you're saying that they're afraid of us? Cool.  
  
Warren: Crap did any body bring an extra bathing suit? Betsy tried to wash mine but she didn't do a really good job. (He held up a tiny pink Speedo that looked like it could fit on a my size Barbie.  
  
Logan: I got one but it might be to tight.  
  
Warren: Tighter than this?  
  
Logan: No. (He handed his suit to Warren)  
  
Warren: Thanks  
  
Alex: I'm ready what about you all.  
  
Hank: I ready  
  
Bobby: ditto.  
  
Scott, Logan, and Lucas: Ready.  
  
Warren: I'll be out in a few.  
  
Scene: Girl's Locker room  
  
Lee: This will feel good to jump in a pool.  
  
Jean: You're acting like you never jumped in water before.  
  
Rogue: She smells like it.  
  
Lee: Excuse me?  
  
Rogue: In other words you smell like Toad.  
  
Lee: Excuse me?  
  
Lorna: Come on guys we finally get time of and you fight.  
  
Jean: She's right.  
  
Betsy: Oh shoot. I ruined Warren's swimsuit.  
  
Rogue: Maybe he'll go skinny-dipping.  
  
Orora: That reminds me. We need to pants someone.  
  
Kitty: Not me.  
  
Jean: She means a guy you dumbo.  
  
Lorna: We have to pick carefully. Not Bobby.  
  
Betsy: Not Logan ewe.  
  
Jean: Not Lucas, Hank, or Remy.  
  
Lee: So it's Scott or Warren.  
  
Everyone: Warren.  
  
Scene: Every one was out by the pool except for Warren who was still getting dressed.  
  
Jean: Let us sunbath for a while and then we'll get in.  
  
Remy: Fine.  
  
Lee: No throwing us in or getting us wet on purpose.  
  
Logan: It'll be an accident. (Logan jumped in with a big splash)  
  
A/N: This is what the characters are wearing.  
  
Remy..Pink trunks.  
  
Lucas .. Black Speedo with white stripes down the side.  
  
Bobby.blue trucks with the Ice Climbers on the right side.  
  
Logan.Yellow Speedo with black tiger stripes  
  
Scott. blue boxer-brief thing  
  
Hank.White trunks  
  
Alex.White and black Hawaii flower trunks.  
  
Orora..black bikini  
  
Betsy..red bikini  
  
Jean.Green halter-top  
  
Rogue.Green and yellow bikini  
  
Kitty.Hello Kitty one piece  
  
Lorna..Yellow bikini  
  
Lee.. Pink one piece  
  
Scene: Warren walks out in cut of jeans.  
  
Logan: weren't you going to wear that suit I gave you.  
  
Warren: For one that wasn't a suit it was a Speedo, and two it looks just like yours, and three when you said it was to tight it was.  
  
Girls started giggling.  
  
Scott: We're letting the girls sit down and sunbath for a while before they get in.  
  
Warren: OK fine with me.  
Narrator: The girls sat down. The Prof. wheeled himself out by the pool.  
  
Ro: When are we going to do it?  
  
Kitty: What are you talking about?  
  
Narrator: All the ladies looked over at Kitty.  
  
Betsy: Later when we do the diving competition.  
  
Ro: I brought this hook just incase I needed it for something.  
  
Rogue: Oh I got it Jean when Warren is up to dive hook it on his pants.  
  
Jean: It wouldn't be strong enough to rip his pants off.  
  
Betsy: I can make him unzip and unbutton his jeans.  
  
Ro: and how are you going to do that.  
  
Betsy: I'm a mutant you know.  
  
Ro: Oh yah.  
  
Lorna: So that's it.  
  
Lee: Let's do it.  
  
Scene: Diving competition is starting and the line up is  
  
Rogue Logan Alex Lee Warren Lorna.  
  
Guys: Go Logan and Alex and Warren whoa.  
  
Gals: Come on Rogue your up.  
  
Rogue: Wait we don't have a judge.  
  
Scott: Hey Prof.  
  
Prof.: OK I'll do it.  
  
Rogue: Here it goes. (Dives in to the pool.)  
  
Prof.: 8.7  
  
Guys: Go Logan!!!! (Logan dives into the pool)  
  
Prof.: 9.5  
  
Gals: Go Jubz. (Lee dives into the pool)  
  
Prof.: 9.4  
  
Guys: Alex you can do it dude. (Guess that's right Alex dives into the pool)  
  
Prof.: 8.6  
  
Prof.: (Mentally with Warren) Warren the girls are going to umm let's see what's the word pants you.  
N: Warren calls a team huddle.  
  
Warren: The girls are going to pants me. That's what the Prof. said.  
  
Hank: Betsy was probably going to persuade you to unzip and unbutton your pants.  
  
Bobby: And then Jean will probably yank um off with her mind.  
  
Scott: How are we going to stop that?  
  
Hank: Scott cover Jeans eyes it might help Warren mentally block out what Betsy is saying.  
  
Guys: 1 2 3 Go!!  
  
Warren: Stepped up on the diving board.  
  
Betsy to Warren * a bug flew in your pants it's in the front unbutton and unzip your pants.  
  
Betsy to Jean He's almost there wait till he dives.  
  
Betsy to Warren Come on it might sting you.  
  
Narrator: Warren unzipped and unbuttoned his pants.  
  
Jean saw Scott running toward her and the Prof. grinning.  
  
Jean held Scott back and waited for Warren to dive.  
  
Ro: Just do it!!!  
  
Jean pulled down Warren's pants with her mind.  
  
Every one stood staring Warren.  
  
Then.  
  
Lucas: Ha Ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ahha ha  
  
Warren was standing on the diving board with ..........his boxers on  
  
Hank: You have spongebob boxers.  
  
Every one laughed so hard.  
A/N : Thank you the sequel will be Beach Bash. 


End file.
